


Night of Heavy Rain: Regenschwere Nacht

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble story, F/M, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inspired by Once Upon A Troubadour by Nightwish] It is a rainy night when Halbarad of the Dúnedain meets a tavern girl in a little village somewhere in the wild. She seems nothing special but only at first sight. [English, German]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hekmatyar for helping me with the translation!

The night was dark and cold, rain fell down in streams and soaked everything and everyone. The streets of the nameless village somewhere out in the wild were reduced to barely walkable streams of mud. With the boggy ground causing one's feet to sink in up above the ankles, it was hardly possible to make way. Nobody hung around the streets around this time and with these weather conditions. Everyone had retired into the safety of poorly built huts and stables. If the rain were to last any longer, it would wreak havoc on the harvest.

Only one person could be seen on the streets.

 

 

 

german original:

Die Nacht war dunkel und kalt, Regen fiel in Strömen und durchnässte alles und jeden. Die Straßen des namenlosen Dorfes irgendwo in der Wildnis waren nur noch Schlammbäche und kaum noch zu begehen. Bis über die Knöchel versank man im Morast, ein Vorankommen war kaum und nur mit Mühen möglich. Niemand trieb sich um diese Zeit und bei diesen Witterungsbedingungen noch freiwillig auf der Straße herum. Alles hatte sich in den Schutz der ärmlichen Hütten und Ställe zurückgezogen. Würde der Regen noch lange anhalten, wäre das noch schädlich für die Ernte.  
Nur einer war noch auf den Straßen zu sehen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Hekmatyar for helping me with the translation!

He was a muscular man, barely more than a tarrered, feral figure. His cloak was only a dirty rag, his beard wild and his hair tousled. He was one of the Dúnedain. People called him Halbarad.

He forged ahead through the mud with a sullen expression and wound the cloak around himself, even if it wasn't much use; he was soaked to the bones. It was no wonder that he felt cold. His way led him directly to a longhouse in the center of the village. Even in the most derelict wilderness, an inn could be found. Light issued from the smal windows.

This was his destination. 

* * *

 

german original:

Er war ein kräftig gebauter Mann, nicht mehr als eine abgerissene, verwilderte Gestalt. Sein Umhang war zerrissen und dreckbeschmiert, sein Bart wild und sein Haar wirr. Er war ein Dúnadan. Halbarad nannte man ihn.

Mit mürrischem Gesicht kämpfte er sich voran und schlang den Mantel fester um sich, auch wenn es wenig nutze; schon lange war er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Er fror, was wohl kein Wunder war. Zielstrebig hielt er auf ein Langhaus im Zentrum des Dorfes zu. Selbst in der verlassensten Wildnis gab es noch ein Schankhaus. Licht drang aus den kleinen Fenstern.

Dies war sein Ziel.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to my english readers but it turned out to be too dificult for me to translate my work into english. I stop it at this point and post for the rest of the text the german original.

* * *

Warme Luft und lautes Stimmengewirr schwappten ihm entgegen und kurzzeitig fühlte er sich nach dem fürchterlichen Herbstwetter draußen wie erschlagen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann ging es wieder. Eine Spur von Regenwasser hinter sich her ziehend trat er ein. Sofort wurde es leiser, misstrauische Blicke wurden im geschenkt. Natürlich, er war ein Waldläufer, wanderndes Volk, nirgends gern gesehen.

„Landstreicher“, murmelte jemand abfällig.

Er ignorierte den nach Alkohol stinkenden Mann und zog sich in die dunkelste Ecke zurück, die er finden konnte. Hier konnte er in Ruhe seine Pfeife rauchen und wurde nicht von den anderen gestört.

Dann sah er sie.


	4. Chapter 4

Sie war eine Schankdirne, ein Mädchen von kaum zwanzig Jahren, das das Essen austeilte und des Nachts noch andere Dienste anbot, um sich ein paar Münzen dazu zu verdienen. Ihr Gesicht war schmutzig, ihr Blick traurig, und doch war ihre Schönheit nicht zu verkennen.

Ihr Kleid war schlicht und erweckte mehr schlecht als recht den Anschein von Anmut, zumal es zu tief ausgeschnitten war für Halbarads Geschmack. Armes Mädchen.

Sie kam nun zu ihm, offensichtlich fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

„Was willst du?“, fragte sie leise.

„Was du möchtest.“ Er lächelte freundlich.


	5. Chapter 5

Sie runzelte die Stirn auf eine ganz entzückende Weise, die ihm gleich noch ein ehrliches Lächeln entlockte. Da er seine Bestellung nicht konkretisierte, erledigte sie weiter pflichtbewusst ihre Arbeit und suchte in der Küche nach etwas zu essen. Mit einem leeren Lächeln brachte sie ihm eine dünne, lauwarme Suppe und ging danach wieder anderen Arbeiten nach.

Gedankenverloren löffelte Halbarad sein Essen und beobachtete das Mädchen. Irgendein Trunkenbold forderte ein Lied und schubste sie, um sie zum Singen anzutreiben. Sie ließ die grobe Behandlung klaglos über sich ergehen und griff zu einer Laute.

Dann begann sie zu singen und zu spielen.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Dúnadan war wie bezaubert. Noch nie hatte er solch schönen Gesang gehört. Das Mädchen war wie ausgewechselt, als es zu seiner Laute griff und die zarten, feingliedrigen Finger über die Saiten gleiten ließ. Eine feinsinnige Melodie erfüllte den Schankraum, die jeden hier verstummen ließ.

Wie gebannt sah er dem Spiel des Mädchens zu. War sie wirklich nur ein Mensch oder war sie vielleicht doch elbischen Geblüts? Noch nie hatte er vergleichbares vernommen, noch nie auf seinen ganzen weiten Reisen. Die Musik ließ ihn all die Strapazen und Gefahren seiner Reise vergessen.

In diesem Moment war es um ihn geschehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Nie wieder auf seinen Reisen vergaß Halbarad das Mädchen mit den traurigen Augen und dieser wunderschönen Stimme. Sie ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, denn es war mehr als nur Mitleid, das er für sie empfand. Eines Tages würde er sie an einen besseren Ort bringen.

Bis dieser Tag gekommen war, suchte er sooft, wie er konnte, dieses kleine namenlose Dorf und kehrte in der Gaststätte ein. Vielleicht war das Mädchen ihm wirklich dankbar für seine Gesellschaft, vielleicht bildete er es sich auch nur ein.

Dann kamen die großen Jahre und Halbarad zog mit der Grauen Schar in den Süden.


End file.
